Margo and Friends
by Rose64bud
Summary: This fanfic takes place when Margo goes to school with her friends. Also, Antonio finds out that he has a stronger, evil side.
1. Pilot

Margo and friends

"Goodbye, my lovely angel!" said Lucy to Margo when she dropped her off at school.

"Goodbye, dearest mother!" called Margo back. She was looking very elegant in her black dress, gloves, boots, and with a bun in her hair.

"Will the girls be ok?"

"Of course they will. Goodbye sweetheart!" said Lucy.

Margo kissed her sisters and mother goodbye, then went off to school.

"Yay, it's my first day of school, it's going to be awesome!" said Margo, as she run up a tree trunk as if it was a pole vault and cheered.

Then suddenly, Edith awoke her from her dream.

"Wake up Margo, it's your first day of school!" she said, dumping a bucket of water on her.

"Come on, it can't be…" she thought, then looked at the calendar beside her bed.

And lo and behold, the first day of school was circled in red magic marker, with the words "First Day of School!" written by it.

"Oh brother!" said Margo.  
>The morning was pretty hard for Margo. Everything reminded her of school, especially the letter-shaped pancakes her father Gru made.<p>

"Dad, please!" said Margo.  
>"What, a father can't celebrate his girls' first day of school?" he replied.<p>

Margo just sighed. Her father did work hard for his girls, she had to admit.

Lucy then drove the three girls to school.

Agnes went to Sunnycare Elementary.

Edith went to Woodstown Junior High.

And Margo went to Roosevelt High School.

"Bye, sweetie. Make good choices!" said Lucy as she dropped her off.

Margo rolled her eyes as she walked into school.

Things went from bad to worse there.

When she walked in, she tripped over a pencil, and everyone laughed, including a girl named Judy.

Judy had blonde hair, always wore her hair with a red velvet headband, and was the meanest and most popular girl in school.

Margo started to cry, but pulled herself together.

"Aww, are you upset because you got your feelings hurt?" said Judy in a babyish, mocking tone of voice.

Margo just ignored her.

Her first class was math, her least favorite subject.

In class, the teacher, Mrs. Horton, introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Horton, and I'm here to make our experience as enjoyable as possible!" she said.

_Typical teacher stuff,_ thought Margo to herself.

But then, she started asking some difficult questions.

"What's pi to the 5th decimal?"

Margo raised her hand. She may have disliked math, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it.

"Yes?" she said.

"3.14159," said Margo.

She then started asking more questions, as to which Margo knew them all.

To Mrs. Horton, not only did Margo sound like a smart kid, she sounded too smart for the class!

She also noticed during lunch time, instead of talking with other girls, she was reading a book. The book was _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.

"Margo, why are you reading?" she asked Margo.

"Because I find books more interesting than other girls' conversations?" Margo replied.

She was concerned. The next day, she arranged a conference with her parents, Lucy and Gru.

"So Margo sounds like a smart kid, but rather anti-social," she told Lucy and Gru.

"Well, Margo has always been the awkward nerd type," said Gru. Then he realized that that was what he was like as a boy.

"Also, Margo lived in an orphanage for a few years, until Gru adopted her. Then, how should I put this, crazy stuff started happening," said Lucy.

"It's hard to be going to a new school, especially when your life is as exciting as Margo's. It's also sad that Margo doesn't have a lot of friends, and if you don't challenge her, she'll get bored easily."

"Well, she does have a friend named Avery whom she met at summer camp," said Gru.

"That's still not a lot," said Lucy.

"Can you find Margo a friend?" she asked Mrs. Horton.

"Well, I do know of a special education class at Roosevelt High. Maybe Margo would like to go?"

"Don't see why not. She'll do much better there," said Lucy.

Gru agreed, and the two started filling out papers.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Will Margo be comfortable?" Lucy asked Mrs. Horton.

"We'll see. If it works, great, if not, we'll try something else," said Mrs. Horton.


	2. Liar Liar

The next day a school, a gangly, dark-haired boy walked in, thinking to himself.

_There are so many people in the world, but only one me. One person amongst many. I must make my mark here. And by that...I must lie about myself._

The boy's name was Antonio Perez, and he was mostly normal, if it weren't for the fact that his father turned into a big furry purple monster and got shot by a fart gun while he was frozen. He was also frozen when this happened.

Even before the whole incident, Antonio had a habit of lying. On his first day of third grade, for example, he poured water down his pants and said he peed himself to get out of gym class. In middle school, he lied about his uncle Juan being his real dad, because he didn't want people to know that his dad had "died" flying in a volcano.

And now, he was thinking about a strange, animal-like person who only came out at night. The first night after Antonio was unfrozen, it kicked a girl to the curb. The second night, he broke all the windows in a glass shop with his scream. Antonio highly doubted said creature was him, but he was still very interested.

He went to go speak with his uncle after school.

"Well, Antonio, they heard about this creature who's been roaming the streets at night. They say he's too human-looking to be a werewolf and too animal-like to be human."

_Too human to be a werewolf, yet too animal to be a human_ thought Antonio.

"Brings a new meaning to the term, "The freaks come out at night," does it not?" said Michael J Fox. He was the scientist living with them who brought Antonio back to life after he was frozen.

Antonio looked quite uncomfortable, while Juan just rolled his eyes.

Antonio was hearing a voice somewhere. It was the voice of the creature.

_Must be my imagination_, thought Antonio to himself.

"Well, at least it didn't pee anywhere," said Michael.

"Mike...really?" said Juan.

Antonio went up to his room to do his homework.

This all started when he was found frozen by his Juan and Michael.

Michael built a machine to unfreeze things.

"Now this is a machine that can unfreeze anything. You accidentally leave something in the fridge, no problem! It'll unfreeze it!" he told Juan.

"Yes, but how does it work?" said Juan.

"Well, you adjust this deal for heat, then this dial for how long it will take. Then, you put the frozen thing in this space, press a button over here, and ta-dah! Un-frozen!" said Michael.

"Okay…" said Juan.

"You can't unfreeze stuff bigger than a cup of coffee for less than an hour, though. It messes up their, um...particles," he said.

"Okay, okay. My nephew really needs this. He's frozen over at my father's restaurant, he cheated on Gru's daughter, Gru's that kind of dad…"

"Okay, then. Hop into the Foxmobile! It can get us anywhere!"

(Literally, it could. Michael J Fox invented a car with a GPS that automatically knew where anywhere was.)

"Don't we need rules?" Juan asked Michael.

"Rules? Where we going, we don't need no rules!" said Michael.

When they finally got there it was empty. They used all their strength to push the machine into the room, then to get Antonio on the machine. (Juan was nowhere near as strong as his brother.)

They then adjusted a few dials.

"I just remembered something. Antonio can't miss his first day of school," said Juan.

"When is it?" asked Michael.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow. And your point is-"

"I want you to un-freeze Antonio as fast as you can," he told Michael. (He forgot about the time rule.)

"Yes, but-" said Michael.

"Do it!" said Juan.

So instead of thawing Antonio out in one hour like the instructions said, he thawed out Antonio in one minute.

Antonio woke up, feeling very wobbly.

"Where am I? And who are you?" he asked his uncle and Michael.

"Well, you were frozen after cheating on this guy named Gru's daughter. Then your dad turned into a big purple monster and went insane. Now I've just thawed you out. Oh, and I'm a children's scientist, Michael J Fox."

"Antonio Perez," he said shaking his hand.

"I guess taking a short time to thaw out isn't so bad." he told Juan.

"I'm not sure," said Juan, regretting his decision.

That night, the creature rolled out of bed. It was extremely pale, with bags under its eyes, and oddly-groomed, damp hair.

It was wearing an old-striped Zoot suit and an old-timey hat with a brim.

It then ran through the streets, seeing what kind of ruckus it could cause.

It found a 6-year-old walking with her family. He kicked her to the curb.

"Aahh!" she screamed.

'Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

He then went into a glass shop and broke all the windows with his scream.

The next night, Antonio saw his reflection in the mirror, then backed away.

The creature was none other than Antonio himself.


	3. The Great Search

The next day, Juan and Michael decided to solve the mystery. Both were very curious who this creature was. Especially Michael.

"So according to the newspaper, the creature calls himself "Eduardo Hyde." Well, if he's Eduardo Hyde, then that makes me…Michael Seek."

Juan just stared at him with a "how-stupid-can-you-get" look.

"Okayy"….he said.

"Juan, I know finding out about the whereabouts of "Eduardo Hyde" won't be easy. But one thing's for sure- we'll find out who he is. And I'm taking a cue from one of the most famous detectives of all time- Sherlock Holmes."

"I really should be Sherlock. You can be Watson," said Juan. He knew Michael was smart, but not the smartest knife in the drawer.

"Okay then," said Michael.

Juan went to go get his deerskin cap and coat.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure," said Michael.

The two men left the house, looking for Eduardo.

"Doesn't Eduardo only come out at night?" asked Michael.

"Yes, but it's 8:00," said Juan.

"Okay," said Michael.

The two men walked outside on the dark cul-de-sac. Despite it being an average neighborhood, both men felt like they were walking down a dark alley.

"Juan…I'm scared," said Michael.

"Come on, Mike, there's nothing to be scared off…OH MY GOODNESS!"

He thought Eduardo had jumped right out at him, out of the bushes.

It was just a bunny rabbit.

"There's nothing wrong with this street. All we need to do is take itty-bitty baby steps," said Juan.

So they took itty-bitty baby steps.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun- Dun dun dun!" said Michael "singing" the theme song of "Mission Impossible."

"Really Michael?" said Juan.

"Sorry," said Michael.

"By the way, is Antonio sleeping in his room?" said Juan.

"I think so; I'll go check," said Michael.

Michael ran back, and saw that Antonio's room had a lump under it, obviously from a pillow.

"He's perfectly fine," he said to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. Little did he know, Antonio was roaming the streets.

He ran back with Michael.

"How's Antonio?" said Juan.

"He's okay," said Michael.

The two men saw a young boy with white hair, pale skin, and bags under his eyes on the street. They had no idea whether or not it was "Eduardo Hyde" but still wanted to see him.

The two men screamed in unison.

"Hey, I just realized something! This whole story mirrors _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_! The guy's name is even the Spanish version of Edward Hyde!" said Juan.

"That's nice, Michael," said Juan. "But right now, we're focused on finding Eduardo."

"Okay, but I also noticed something else about him. He shares the name with Antonio's father Eduardo! Wait a second, wouldn't that make his name Macho Man?"

"First, it's El Macho, not Macho Man. Second, I knew that already, but you're basically saying that he's Antonio. Why would you think that?"

"I have no idea," said Michael. "But who cares. Let's focus on finding him."

"Good for you. Finally getting with the program," said Juan.

"I don't like this program. Where's the remote?" said Michael.

Juan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Juan?" he asked.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Could me having Antonio un-frozen too soon have had anything to do with all this?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The creature was crawling on all fours and sniffing around, like a animal.

"Who are you?" asked Juan.

"My name…my name is…EDUARDO HYDE!" he screamed so loudly it shook the bush.

The two men just looked at him, struck.

"Okay…." said Michael.

"…but you can call me Antonio," said the boy, who transformed back into Antonio Perez. The color came back to his face and hair. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh my goodness, where am I? Who are you? What the-" he said.

"It's okay, Antonio. We'll take you home," said Juan.

"So he was Antonio! I knew it!" said Michael.

"That's nice, Michael," said Juan.

He turned to Antonio and said "Now Antonio, let's forget this ever happened and go home."

They walked Antonio home.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Michael.

"What do you mean," said Juan.

"Am I…the un-freezer…responsible…"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Antonio has a stronger, evil side, which may or may not come from his father. At least partly, anyway."

"But, uh, could it-"

"You said it would mess up his particles, not give him an evil alter ego. There's a difference."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

Antonio was feeling rather wobbly, but was able to take care of himself that night.

He crawled into bed, and Michael sang him a lullaby.

"Lullaby, and good night, blah blah blah…"

"I'm okay," said Antonio.

"That's wonderful," said Michael as he closed the door and as Antonio fell asleep.


	4. Antonio Perez and Eduardo Hyde

The next morning, while Michael and Juan were having breakfast, Antonio ran downstairs to tell both of them about the creature.

"Oh my goodness! You wouldn't believe what happened!" he told his uncle.

"What is it?" he said while munching on his French toast.

"I…uh…" he stuttered. He was very nervous about how both men would take it. Meanwhile, both men were acting like the events of the previous night never happened.

"Go on," said Michael.

_Better blurt it out before I get too nervous…_He thought.

"I have an evil alter-ego!" he blurted out.

"Now, Antonio, there's no way that that monster and you could have been the same person," said Michael.

"I think we should believe Antonio," said Juan.

Suddenly, a faucet dripped near the sink.

Antonio felt himself transform, then fell to the ground, rolling around.

"The mirror…" he whispered.

"What?" said Juan.

"The mirror!" he screamed.

Juan gave him a hand mirror.

"AH ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed maniacally. He noticed that the creature's hair turned white as well.

Juan and Michael backed away slowly.

"My name is…EDUARDO HYDE!" he screamed.

Both men just stared at him.

"I'm telling this to Gru next time I see him," said Juan. Juan was the Spanish teacher at Margo and Antonio's school.

When he went to the school, he met up with Gru.

"Hey there, Mr. Gru. I'm the Spanish teacher, Mr. Perez."

"Pleasure to meet you! By the way, are you-"

"Yes, I am indeed related to Antonio Perez, that guy who broke your daughter's heart," he said.

Gru gave him a somewhat disgusted look.

"By the way, if you want, we can discuss this after school," he said.

After school, the two of them had a chat while Juan got class ready for the next day.

"And so, you see, after my friend Michael Fox found him frozen, he brought him back to life-" said Juan.

"What?" shouted Gru.

"Well, he's still a kid, even if he broke Margo's heart. And now, he has an evil alter-ego who looks like a mutated goth kid," said Juan.

"Okay then…," said Gru.

"I know Michael had good intentions, as did I, but some rules with science are there for a reason. By the way, Mike doesn't look like he's in his fifties," said Juan.

"I know, right? Doesn't like a day over seventy," said Gru.

"Seriously? You haven't even seen a picture of him," Juan told Gru. He showed him a black-and-white picture of the three of them, Juan, Michael, and Antonio together.

Gru looked at it closely.

"I mean, look at him! He's old, and wrinkly!"

Juan just rolled his eyes, then walked away.

Gru came home to tell his girls about Antonio.

"Hey Margo, remember Antonio?" he told Margo.

"Yes," she said grudgingly.

"Well, after he was frozen, this scientist un-froze him, and for some reason, he became a goth zombie."

Suddenly, two minions demonstrated the events of Antonio's life in the past few days. One minion, dressed as a scientist, "saved" another minion who deliberately froze himself. The minion then put on black make-up and a leather jacket and ran around the house like a maniac.

"Well, I could describe the events to you, but my minions already took care of that," said Gru.

"But why, Dad?" asked Edith.

"Uhhh…I really don't know. I met up with his uncle and he told me all I know about this."

"He kinda reminds me of someone," said Margo, trying to look through the blinds of her window to find Antonio.

"Spencer Tracy?" said Gru.

"Not really. More like Frederic March," said Margo.

She remembered family movie night the previous Saturday night. The family was watching an old black-and-white adaptation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"I'm not him! I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll!" screamed the man on television. He then turned into Mr. Hyde, so the police didn't believe him and brought him to jail.

"Cool!" said Edith while she watched the movie.

Margo also seemed interested as she munched on her popcorn.

Edith also thought this evil guy Gru was talking about was very interesting, what with her being Edith and all. She crawled closer to hear.

"Now, now, Edith, that's a story for another day. It's getting late," he told Edith.

He then tucked the three girls in bed for the night.

"But Dad, I-" said Margo.

"Margo, he's not going to hurt you, not even in your dreams. Now go to sleep, sweetie," Gru told Margo.

"Okay," said Margo. She then went to sleep.

For some strange reason, Gru had no problem tucking the other two girls into bed. Of course Edith thought the story was cool, but Agnes got scared easily.


	5. Margo at School

The next day was Margo's first day at her new classroom. She was excited, because she would be meeting lots of new kids.

Basically, the new classroom was for "special" kids. Three were three other girls in the class, Amelia, Miranda, and Judy.

Amelia was a nerdy, somewhat shy girl with red hair and glasses.

Miranda was a bubbly, outgoing girl with blonde hair.

Then there was Judy.

"Hi, my name is Amelia, what's yours?" Amelia told Margo.

"OMG I can't believe we have a new friend here! Hey there!" Miranda told Margo.

"Oh great, another girl here," said Judy.

_Well, this would be a pretty interesting class…_thought Margo. She also noticed Antonio was there. She just glared at him.

The teacher introduced herself:

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Burton, and I'm positive we'll have a wonderful time together!"

_Do all teachers introduce themselves the same way?_ thought Margo.

She passed out notebooks:

"Now students, every morning we will write a journal entry in our notebooks, based on what is written on the board."

She then went to write something on the board.

"How did you spend your summer vacation?"

Margo thought a bit. While her dad's secret agent job was obviously secret, she did have a party interesting story about her sister's party. Especially with her dad dressing up as a fairy princess.

So she wrote that down.

"Last summer, I had the coolest party ever! I played a knight, and there was a magic show and everything with my dad's little yellow minions. But the best part was my Dad dressing up as a fairy princess, because the other lady cancelled. Can't get better than that! (My dad dressing up as a princess, not the lady cancelling, of course.)"

Antonio decided to write down the story about him being frozen, unfrozen and then getting superpowers.

"Last summer, at my father's Cinco De Mayo party, a man named Gru froze me. I was unfrozen by my uncle and a man by the name of Michael Fox. While I've never had this before, I'm not sure if by becoming un-frozen, I gained an evil side to me. He only comes out at night, and is very animal-like, despite just looking like a paler version of me."

Margo decided to go hang out with Amelia.

The two girls seemed to get along well. Margo learned a lot about Amelia. She liked movies, history, especially learning about presidents, and computers.

"Did you know that Franklin Roosevelt was in office for 12 years? That's almost my entire life?" she told Margo.

"Wow…that's…fascinating," said Margo.

The two girls bonded with each other during lunch. Margo learned a lot about Amelia. She collected shells, had Asperger's, and had an older sister named Robin.

The two girls decided to shoot baskets after lunch.

Both girls were pretty good at basketball, however, Amelia got fussy later on about the time. She wanted there to be an equal number of baskets for both girls.

Unfortunately for her, gym class ended before she could have an equal number of baskets.

She got very figgedity and started to cry.

"Are you okay?" asked Margo.

"Leave me alone!" she said.

Mrs. Burton took her aside.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I wanted there to be an equal number of baskets!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"If you would get another basket, would you be okay?" she asked.

"Okay," she said.

She took another basket, then she was okay.

_I wonder how she acts most of the time, when she can't get what she wants_, thought Margo.

Then Judy walked over.

"You're weird," she told Amelia.

"And you're weird, for being her friend," she told Margo.

Margo was upset. Amelia didn't mean to be weird.

"Hey Margo, I'm sorry for acting how I did," she told Margo.

"That's okay," said Margo. "You know, I know how it's like to be different. In more ways than one."

When Margo went home, she told her mom and dad all about her friend Amelia.

"So, Amelia is kind of nerdy and shy, and kind of edgy at times, but she's a nice girl."

"She seems like a pretty cool girl!" said Lucy. "Should we arrange a playdate?"

"Mom! It's called "hanging out!""

"Okay, okay. I'll arrange a hang-out, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was right around the corner for Margo and her friends. There was a "half-week" of one half-day and two days off. Margo was excited to see her grandma.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" asked the teacher.

"I'm going on vacation in Venice!" bragged Judy.

Margo rolled her eyes. How could she be such a stuck-up snob like that? She thought. She thinks she's a princess.

"OMGIcantwaitforThanksgiving!ImgoingtoseemyfamilyandeatturkeyyayyayYAY!" said Miranda.

Woah, thought Margo. That's a lot of energy for her!

"Well, my big sister is baking a special turkey dinner for me. I have food allergies and can't eat certain foods. So she's baking me a special stuffing and all that." said Amelia.

"That's cool," said Margo. She wanted to ask why, but felt like she couldn't. After all, why ask personal questions like that?

Margo was also inspired to make a Thanksgiving dinner for her family. She already was good at making cranberry sauce, stuffing, and pumpkin pie. However, one major part of Thanksgiving was the turkey. Margo didn't know how to make a turkey.

She rushed home that day to tell her dad, Gru.

"Hey Dad, I want to cook Thanksgiving dinner!" she told her dad.

"You're joking!" said Gru.

"Who said I was joking?" she said.

"Okay, okay, Margo. But come on! You're 14 years old!"

"My friend Amelia has an older sister who cooks! I'm an older sister! I can cook!"

"Give her a chance. I cooked my first Thanksgiving dinner when I was only 12 years old!" said Lucy, who walked into the room.

Lucy remembered being a 12-year-old in 1992, and accidentally burning the turkey.

"Ah, memories!" she said.

"Okay, then," said Gru. He knew his little girl wanted to help with Thanksgiving, but he wasn't so sure she actually could.

He drove Margo to a shop to buy a big fat turkey.

"Now, Margo, if you mess this up, you're not doing this next year, understand!" said Gru, giving her a thousand-yard stare.

"Yeah, dad," she said nervously.

She bought the chicken and brought it home. She was excited to cook the turkey, however, Thanksgiving lunch was in less than 24 hours. The turkey was as frozen as ever.

Margo followed the directions and cooked the turkey at 300 degrees. She left the turkey in the oven overnight, and went to check on it in the morning.

However, the turkey was still frozen.

She adjusted the temperature throughout the morning to make it cook fasterr. First 400, then 500, then 600. No such luck.

Margo got bored waiting and made the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce while waiting.

Unfortunately, the turkey caught on fire, right under Margo's nose,.

"Oh snap!" said Margo. She started breathing heavily.

"What did I tell you?" said Gru when she told him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" she said.

It was 11:45 and Margo's grandmother was coming soon. She had to have something on hand!

Then, Gru found some turkey dogs in the refrigerator.

"Yay!" said Margo.

She and Gru heated up the turkey dogs.

Margo's grandmother came up the steps, and Margo told her everything.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said. "I'm impressed that you took so much responsibility at a young age!"

Margo smiled, and the family ate Thanksgiving lunch.

"You weren't involved in this, were you?" she asked Gru.

"Noooo….." lied Gru.


	7. The Upcoming Party

Everything seemed to be okay with Antonio, until the night after the Friday after Thanksgiving. He had a very vivid nightmare. He was trapped in a white room and a voice was calling him.

"Antonio...Antonio…"

"What is it?"

It jumped out of nowhere and screamed. "Antonio!"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Antonio, I am Eduardo Hyde. You see, I live inside you. I am the demon you try so hard to fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been trapped inside you for so long. Now I am free!" he said, while running up a wall.

"How can you do that?"

"With these," said Eduardo. He took off his shoes to show his handlike feet. "Feels so much better not to have my fingers not trapped in my shoes!"

"Fingers? Shoes? Oh my-" said Antonio.

"Goodness!" he said as he awoke, freaked out from his dream.

He took off his shoes to see if they were still feet. He was relieved when he found out his feet were not hands.

The next day, Mr. Perez talked about a holiday party at Antonio's house.

"And it'll work out perfectly! The adults can hang out while the kids have their fun. I got some delicious holiday cookies and Miracle on 34th Street," he said, trying to persuade Gru.

Gru gave him one of those "Are-you-kidding-me" looks, then said, in a blunt way, "You're joking."

"Who said I was joking?" said Mr. Perez.

"It's not that I have anything wrong with it…" lied Gru. "But Antonio might see Margo, and we don't want that."

"Gru, it'll be fine," said Mr. Perez.

"I'm not so sure…" said Gru. He had mixed feelings about Antonio seeing his daughter, mostly negative feelings.

On the other hand, he also knew that Juan had not chosen It's A Wonderful Life because it starred Lionel Barrymore, whose brother John Barrymore was in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and he didn't want to give Antonio bad vibes.

"I take that as a "yes."" said Mr. Perez. "I'm going to buy some fancy new invitations, holiday lights, some hot chocolate mix, and a CD of holiday hits. It takes a lot to organize a party! See you tomorrow!"

_I didn't even continue what I said!_ thought Gru. But it was too late, Mr. Perez had already took his stuff and left.

Everything's going to be fine...murmured Gru to himself as he left the school.

Who am I kidding? Everything is not fine! Not only is Antonio back, he has a new evil side! He might hurt Margo!

That evening, Margo was fixing a present for her friend Amelia. It was a book she made about all her favorite people from history.

"Hey Dad. How're you doing?" she asked her dad.

"I'm doing great," lied Gru, faking a positive attitude as best as he could.

He tried to sleep that night, but he was too scared.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Lucy. Gru was so scared he went to the bathroom and Lucy was waiting for the bathroom.

"I guess so…" said Gru.

"No, Gru sweetie, something's wrong. What is it?"

"Margo's class is holding a holiday party. Antonio will be there, and he'll hurt Margo!"

"Now, Gru sweetie, Margo will be fine."

"Lucy, Antonio was unfrozen and now he's like Jephyll and Snyde-"

"One, it's Jekyll and Hyde. Second, how did that happen?"

"Well, this scientist guy un-froze him, but didn't do it correctly...it's a long story, Lucy."

"Well, there's no way…"

"What do you mean, there's no way?"

"Antonio's not going to hurt Margo!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm going to be chaperoning and you don't mess with a mama bear, especially if she's a former spy?"

"You're going to get in trouble if you-"

"Oh, don't worry. I can protect Margo without laying a finger on anymore!"

"I don't think I want to know how."

"Well, let's worry about this later. Right now we'll get some sleep."

"Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Gru."


	8. The Great Christmas Special

The Big Christmas Special

Along with holding a Christmas party, Mr. Perez was also preoccupied with holding a Christmas play. He was quite busy indeed!

Auditions were Wednesday.

"Okay, who would like to be Mary?"

"Oh me! Pick me! I'm a natural actress!" said Judy.

"Now, now Judy all the girls have to audition," said Mr. Perez. Antonio wasn't there because theboys were auditioning on a different day.

Judy scowled.

"Okay, girls, to get the part, you'll have to sing a song. The part you get will be based on how you sing your part."

Margo came up to sing a song.

"Hello, my name is Margo, and I'll be singing "Deck the Halls."

"Deck the halls with bells of holly,

Fa la la la la la la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la la la la la,

Down we now our gay apparel

Fa la la la la la la la,

Troll the ancient Yuletide Carol

Fa la la la la la la la la!"

"Wow, Margo, that was good!" said Juan.

Margo smiled.

"Wait, wait, it's my turn!" said Judy.

Margo rolled her eyes.

Judy rushed to the stage to sing "Santa Baby."

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me;

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby

and hurry down the chimney tonight."

She's singing that song? What a surprise. Thought Margo.

Miranda was out sick, so she didn't get to audition.

However, Amelia was still able to sing a song.

"Well, here's a song I'd like to sing…"

"Okay, then," said Mr. Perez.

Amelia sang "White Christmas."

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten

And children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

The snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

"That's lovely!" said Mr. Perez.

"And your parts for the play…"

The girls got excited.

"...are undecided because I'm emailing your parents!"

The girls were disappointed.

Margo and Amelia sat on the bus ride home.

"And we have to worry all week, and we might not even be Mary!" said Amelia.

"As long as Judy isn't Mary, I don't care." said Margo. She was more concerned about the holiday party, as she knew Antonio might be there, and she was scared that he might become his evil self.

Margo went home to talk with her parents.

"Mom, I'm worried about the Christmas party," she told Lucy, her mom.

"Don't worry, Margo. Antonio won't turn into "Eduardo Hyde", whoever he is, especially not with your mom chaperoning." said Gru, who walked into the room. "I mean, how could anyone want to mess with a former spy."

"I'm not sure…." said Margo. She went to her room.

"Lucy, I-"

"Gru, we're not going through this again. Margo will be fine."

"I guess," said Gru. "What really makes me nervous is that the party is TOMORROW!"

He pointed to the calendar, with "Christmas Party!" circled in red on the next day.

"Good night, Gru," said Lucy, walking up to bed.

Gru slouched his way to bed. He tried to sleep, but was too nervous.

The next day was the party.

Margo had a fun time at the party. She ate holiday cookies and had hot chocolate while talking with Amelia's mom.

"So, we first found out Amelia had Asperger's when she was five. Before then, life was difficult for her," said Amelia's mom Mrs. Sherman.

"Oh wow," said Margo.

Out of nowhere, Antonio came into the party.

Margo gasped.

Amelia fainted.

"Amelia, can't you see that-"

Margo was about to speak, when Antonio started a friendly conversation with Amelia.

"Hello there, pretty senorita. What is your-"

"Amelia, you can't speak with Antonio!" Margo cut Antonio off.

"What do you mean?" said Amelia.

"Antonio may look like a handsome sweetie, but he's a monster on the inside!"

"Margo, come on! Monsters have big teeth and fur. Antonio's no monster."

While Margo was talking with Amelia, Antonio was in the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom as Eduardo Hyde, and pounced on Margo.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Margo screamed.

"Now that I have you, I can-"

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and gave him a thousand-yard stare. She heard everything, as the adults' table was right behind the kids'! 

Antonio was scared back into his normal self.

Lucy called Gru on her cell phone to tell Gru about the noise. Gru was at home with the minions, who were holding a huge party in Gru's place.

"You'll never guess what happened at the party, Gru!"

"The minions tagged along?" said Gru.

"Better. I stood up for Margo!" said Lucy. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Wow, Lucy, that's amazing. But in the future-"

"Let's not worry about that now."

"Okay," said Gru. He rolled his eyes

After the party, the girls found out about the play.

"Turns out Judy's Mary and we're all Wise Men, er, women," said Margo to Miranda and Amelia.

Amelia started to cry.

"It's okay, Amelia," said Margo, comforting Amelia.

"No it's not. Judy's evil!"

"Well, I did some research on Judy and found out her dad works at the town theater. That explains a lot."

"Oh well. Why are we wise men? What about Antonio?"

"Well, the boys all got minor roles, and Antonio got Joseph," said Margo.

The play finally came that Saturday.

"Mary in the house!" said Judy, coming into the theater.

"Judy, you look wonderful, and you'll do great!" said Mr. Perez.

Margo smiled.

"Wait-we need another person for our play!" said Mr. Perez.

"And I know exactly who we could use!" said Margo.

Gru and Lucy showed up, with Edith and Agnes, Margo's little sisters.

Margo gave Agnes to Judy.

"Oh my goodness! She would be adorable for the play!" said Amelia.

The play was a success.

"What do you mean, the inn is booked?" said Antonio as Joseph.

"Sorry, Joseph,but we don't have room for you," said Margo as the wise man.

"But we have a space for you here!" said Amelia as the second wise man, bringing out the manger.

Agnes lied down in the manger.

"I could get used to this," she said.

At the end of the play, everyone bowed.

"It's so beautiful!" said Lucy.


End file.
